Overcoming Obstacles
by blacknblu30
Summary: A fresh start was what Renee suggested, but is that what she needs after meeting Jasper Hale? Her voice not working doesn't help either. Bella's trying to overcome things that happened in Arizona, but can she when the one person that may be her savior has his own to obstacle to cross?
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN WHAT YOU KNOW, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**_

_**BELLA**_

As I sit in this car with tears trailing down my cheeks, I think of my mother. I still don't see how she had been blind to what HE did since I was 8 years old, what HE took from me. I guess the whole "love is blind" thing is really true. Let me hold my thoughts for just one moment to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan, or Bella. I am 17 years old and am finally free of what has been my life for the last decade. I am currently sitting next to my biological father that I hadn't been able to see since I was 8. This was because HE told my mother that my dad, Charlie, was one of those "deadbeat dads" that only came for two weeks and we didn't need him. I wish I had kept his number somewhere though. I don't it would have helped. HE started with the abuse while my mother was at work, saying it was a game, and in order to win I had to be quiet the longest...even when we weren't playing. I couldn't tell my mom, Renee, either as that mean I lost. I was eight and naive.

After HE took my innocence, every fucking inch of it, I quit talking altogether. I haven't spoken one word since he made me bleed. HE even got doctors to tell my mom that something was wrong with my vocal cords. She found my diary about 6 months ago, it was my only outlet. When I got home from school, I found my mother in the bathtub with her wrists slices about three times and my diary in the floor, soaked. I tried to talk and call 911, but I was in shock. Instead I ran to my neighbor and got him to come over to help. When the cops showed up, we found HIM in the room, a hole in his head. The police man got me to write down my fathers name and town to contact him and I went to my room. Under my pillow, I found a letter from my mother.

She apologized and told me he wouldn't hurt me, they wouldn't hurt me. She wanted me to live in Forks, which is where I am now. "A new start" is what she called. She asked me to try to remember the good memories of her, and nothing of HIM. She assured me my dad wasn't like the asshole and hopefully he could help where she failed me all these years. I wipe my eyes as my father, Charlie, pulls into the drive of a white house. I get out and follow him in with the one bag I had. HE told me I had to earn food and clothing so I didn't have much. I silently followed Charlie up to where he said my room was and stood in awe, I had a bed. I could feel the tears again, but flinched when he tried to hug me. I tried to convey how much it meant to me and that it wasn't him and I don't he knew that. He smiled and left me to get settled. I laid on my bed and just laid there, wishing I could talk to the one parent I had left.

"BELLA, I MADE SPAGHETTI."

I smile and take my notepad out of my bag so I can talk to him before heading down. I find the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs and sit with my dad. He had already fixed his plate and I picked up my pen as I sat down.

_"I love my room, Charlie, thank you"_

I scooted it to him so he could read. I watched his face and I hoped that I made him feel better. He looked up at me. "No problem, kid. Um, I thought I'd take you to school and walk you to the office incase you need help. Will you be alright with that?"

I took a bite and thought about his question. I sat my fork down and picked the pen back up.

_"What do they know?"_

I scooted it back to him and he sighed. "They know you can hear just fine, but I told them you hurt your cords and so hadn't been able to talk in a while. I didn't give details as it wasn't my place. I told them about the notepads that you use to communicate. They know your mother passed away, but I told them someone broke into your house."

I nodded and smiled, taking the paper back. _"Thank you and I would like you to walk me inside in the morning. Food's good."_

He chuckled, "Thanks, Bella."

I smiled and took another bite.

Maybe this would work out after all. Charlie already made me feel safe, which says a lot. I really hate I can't hug him as I don't want an episode. I had been doing real good and he makes me laugh; I don't want him to see what happens when my mind takes me places. We quietly finish dinner and then I head up to take a shower before bed. I quickly do my business and get into bed after sitting the alarm on my phone. I had the texting thing down pact since I didn't talk, no one called me. I didn't have friends anyway, so it was just Renee and HIM that texted anyway. I walked to my room after brushing my teeth and slipping into a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve thermal shirt. I didn't do short sleeves as I had a lot of burn marks and scars from HIM.

I lay down on my bed and watch the tree sway outside, thinking about what the doctor told Charlie when he got to me in Arizona. I heard the word "therapy" and I get why they think it might help, but I asked Charlie to just let me try a fresh start first and if that didn't work, I'd try it. My eyes drift as they get heavy and I succome to slumber. I woke up to the sound of thunder and it took a moment to figure out where I was. I sit up right as my alarm went off and sighed. Being the new girl was going to be hard, being the new girl that didn't talk made me a freak on the first day. Oh well, I guess that's just how it works for me. I got up and went to my closet, taking out my one pair of jeans and a white thermal with my purple batman shirt.

I had to ask Charlie to get me some thermals as I didn't have any. He asked me if he could take me shopping when I got settled and sadly I agreed. Forks is in Washington State, so it's cold and raining a lot he told me. I brushed my hair and put it in a bun. Why should I bother when as soon as they figure out I can't talk, the kids will leave me alone anyway. I grab my bookbag and walk down to see Charlie with some coffee and cereal. I smile and wave as I pull a bowl down for my own breakfast. We both eat in silence and then I follow him to the cruiser to get in. I know he knows that teens don't wanna be seen with their parents, let alone the Chief of police, but I was adamant about no car. I didn't feel safe by myself in a place I didn't know, no matter how small it was. Charlie pulls into one of the spaces and then we get out to head to the office. He stays close to me so that I know he's there and opens the door for me.

"Morning, Charlie."

I look at the elderly woman and Charlie smiles. "Morning, Darlene. This is Bella."

I waved and she smiled. "Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Cope. I have your schedule already here. Um, Mr. Thomas picked this up for you to use. The students aren't allowed to use their phones, but this is a personal computer like a phone, a PDA mostly."

I smiled in thanks as she handed me the items.

She looked at Charlie and then back to me. "Would you like someone to help you today till you get comfortable with how everything works?"

My eyes get wide and I look at Charlie. I tried to tell him that it was fine, but a girl. I didn't want a boy.

"Mrs. Cope."

We all turned to see a girl a little shorter than me with black spiky hair and yellow eyes.

"Yes, Miss Cullen?"

She smiled and looked at us before the woman at the counter. "I can help her if you want."

She smiled and winked at me and I smiled back.

"Bella, this is Alice. Would you like her to help you?"

I thought on it and nodded, handing her my schedule. I waited while she looked it over. She looked up and smiled. "You and I have all the same classes, so that will be very easy. My brother is in our first class."

My eyes got big and she smiled. "He's harmless, and won't talk much. He's very quiet. His twin...not so much."

I smiled at her little joke and waved at Charlie.

He smiled and let me know he'd be home at 5 and he programmed his number for me. I followed Alice and she explained her brother. His name was Jasper and they weren't really related. He and his sister, Rosalie, lost their parents three years ago and because she was dating Alice's brother, Carlisle and Esme let them move in. She also told me that her and her brother, Emmett, were Carlisle's niece and nephew as their mom died when she was two. Then there was Edward, who she said had asked her not to tell his story because it was his. They were also dating. We entered the class while I was taking this information and took out the PDA thing.

_"How are your mom and dad ok with you all dating?"_

Alice looked at it and chuckled. "We are a very open family. Rose and Em were dating already anyway. One of the rules was that Uncle Carlisle, who's a doctor, monitored the activity with a lot of condoms and birth control. Eddie and I had the same talk when he finally asked me out."

I nodded, "That makes sense. What about Jasper?"

She sighed, "He doesn't date. He has before, just the girls here are too needy for him, I guess."

"Is that so, Alice."

We turned to see a man, no a god, walking to us. He had the same color eyes as Alice but his hair was curly and blonde. He looked like a Marlboro Cowboy. He even had the wranglers, button up flannel, and dirty boots. The only thing missing was a white hat, especially since I could hear a trace of a southern twang. When he noticed me, he stopped. He just looked at me and I couldn't tear my eyes away. Alice coughed and I blinked, knowing a blush finally hit me.

"Jasper, if a girl struck your fancy, she'd be with you. Besides, I wouldn't date the girls here either, too many STDs."

I smiled and my shoulders shook at that one. He sat behind Alice and turned to me. "Jasper, as you know."

I smiled and held up my device._ "Bella."_

I saw the confused look in his eyes and quickly added. _"My voice is messed up but I can hear just fine."_

He smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. "A'right, lovely."

I blushed and heard the teacher come in. Alice took my paper thing to him and explained my situation. He turned to me and let me know that the principal had let the faculty know and I nodded. The day went by fast with Alice. We had Rose in the next class and she was fun, she didn't let some girls pick on me either. I had also found out that Edward and Emmett are Seniors so we would only see them at lunch. I got worried at lunch about sitting with them. I mean they are nice to me, but nobody's that nice...at least not to me. As I go to move to a table by myself, I hear. "Where do you think you're going?"

I turn to see Alice and Rose behind me. I shrug and point to a table after balancing the tray.

"Silly, you are sitting with us." Alice told me.

I arched an eyebrow and Rose nodded in agreement with Alice. I sighed and nodded, letting them know that was ok. I let them lead me to a table and I notice that all eyes are one us.

"Relax, the girls all wanna be in your seat."

I look over to see a real big man and lean to Alice.

"Emmett, you're scaring her."

That was Emmett. I turned to look at Alice, who was still looking at her brother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

I shrug and hope my fear isn't as noticeable.

Jasper comes in with Edward and we all sit. I listen to them talk and Alice helps me out a bit with my device. The five of them were real nice and I was finally feeling just a tad normal. Just a tad mind you as normal as one can be in my situation anyway. After lunch, we had History with Jasper and Rose so that was interesting. Jasper argued with the teacher about certain events in the Civil War that the teacher got wrong. We know because Alice was looking it up and made it a point to let Mr. Barnes know that Jasper was in fact correct.

I then learned that Jasper's hobby was the Civil War. I think it's cool. He and his sister have such old names and are from Galveston before moving to Seattle, so the Civil War was in their area 100+ years ago. Finally school's out and I text Charlie to let him know that Alice offered me a ride home. Rose comes with us and they hang out while I cook for Charlie. I wanted to make him something special so we got some fish for me to fry. They really helped me with some of it as I hadn't done fish before. HE didn't like fish so I never had to cook it. Charlie came home as the girls left and we sit down to eat.

I waited and watched as he took a bit and moaned. "Bella, this is one heck of a fish. You did good, baby girl."

I smiled and nodded, taking a bite myself. It was good. I was proud of myself. After dinner he shooed me out, telling me he cleans since I made. I smile and point upstairs. He nods and I go to do my routine. After my shower, I lay in bed and smile. I think I may have made some friends, which says a lot as I don't do that at all. The Cullens/Hales/Mason family were really nice and I really think moving here is going to help me. My only issue was Jasper. There was something about him. Just sitting close to him, I felt safe, which was weird. I just met these people, and I couldn't afford to back pedal now. I nodded and sighed, knowing I would have to be careful with that one, that's for sure. I smile as my eyes close and sleep finds me.

_**And a new story that is finally working it's way through. I am still working on Love Takes All for all my SOA readers and plan to work on it this week to get it finished! I am now finished with school and finally got my degree! Please leave me a comment about his first chapter as I really wanna know what you think of this idea. :)B**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**JASPER**_

I walked from my hunt with Emmett to see everyone in the living room. I could feel the mixed emotions around me...happy, sad, worried, anxious, and cautious being the cocktail of choice. I glance around the room to see everyone avoiding eye contact, my little sprite of a sister being flat out looking forward with her eyes fucking closed. Edward bows his head to me to let me know that I probably won't like what she has to say, which means she had some fucking prophesy and I'm going to hate it.

"Sprite?"

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me. "Tomorrow, you have to be very cautious Jasper. She isn't what I thought and something happened. I can't see it and it bothers me, but you can't be too forward with her."

I furrow my brow and look at my sister sitting in her mate's lap. "Who?"

"Your mate arrives tomorrow."

She whispered it so low that if I wasn't who I was, I wouldn't have heard it. I can feel the anger and I try to stomp it so I don't jump her and piss Edward off. After a few moments, I kept my eyes on her keeping my face void of emotion. "You fucking promised not to tell me anything, Alice."

She flinched because I hadn't used her real name since Chicago 1944, right before finding Edward.

"I know but this is important, Jasper. She's hurt and I didn't see it. I have seen her since she was born because you and I were already close, but something happened. After she turned 8, she just disappeared. Well, you know what that usually means…"

She trailed off and I took in a deep breath I didn't really need, letting her know to go on. Edward put his arms around her to help her stay calm and she nodded.

"Well, about six months ago, I got flashes, if you will. I knew it was the same girl, but I couldn't get a clear picture. I went to Edward, of course, to see if he could help because of his gift. Jasper, I got my first real look at her today. She's going to be at school and she doesn't talk."

I blinked at my sister and her mate, trying to process what she told me. That was it, my mate didn't talk. Alright, I could deal with that.

"Jasper, it's not that she is deaf. I think she just can't talk. Aly and I aren't real positive how it works, actually. The vision didn't show her telling us what happened either."

I nod, letting Edward know I heard him. "I'm going to my room."

I just turned and left everyone to it. I needed to process my thoughts before it was time to load up and head to school. I laid on my couch in my study, not having a bedroom, and closed my eyes. I let my mind calm down and clear. I didn't wanna think about my mate being hurt because that just upset me. I didn't wanna think of her not being able to talk because of being hurt by someone stronger than her. I shook my head and sighed as I smelled Alice. "Come in."

I heard the door open and close and my sister, my best friend, climbed beside me. She, Rose, and Esme were the only females since Maria to touch me other than Charlotte. Thinking Maria was my mate was the worst till I saw what Peter had with Charlotte. I didn't think it was in the cards for me given what I have on my resume and that was why I made the sprite promise not to tell me anything. I didn't want hope of not being alone, I deserved it. She just let me lay here, not saying anything and I play with her hair. Edward getting used to us was really hard, but once they mated, he was fine.

"I won't tell you what she looks like. I just wanted to warn you so it wouldn't throw you off."

I just nodded and kissed her hair as the light started in the window, another cloudy school day at Forks High. She gets up and head off to change and I wait till my door's shut. I stand up and pull out a pair of wranglers and my flannel shirt. I usually rolled the sleeves up, but if I was meeting my mate, I didn't want her scared of me if the light hit right. I had a lot of scars on my marble skin and I didn't wanna explain so soon. I put gel in my hair to get the curls more defined and then put a band in it. Alice convinced me the girls loved it a few years ago and I have to say she was right. (_AN: for those that love Jackson Rathbone, think of his ponytails when he had them :))_

I slip on my old boots and head down the stairs to meet everyone. I get in my truck with the guys while the girls take Rose's BMW because Alice told us we needed two cars today. We learned a long fucking time ago not to bet against her. I drove us to school in no time and noticed the Chief's cruiser in the lot. When I parked and got out, Rose was with us to let us know Alice went in to help my mate. I started to fidget a bit, uncomfortable, and tried to pop my back. Now I know that can't really happen, but I felt this buzzing within me and pain coming from somewhere, I didn't like it.

"Relax, it's probably her. It'll ease up."

I nod to let Emmett know I heard him when I realized just how much pain the person was emitting. My legs gave out and I slid down the car, the others gathering around to hid me. I put my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees. If she was feeling this much, there's no telling what happened. It literally hurt to feel this emotion from her. I felt someone grab my hands and take them from my head.

"Jasper."

I looked up to see Rose kneeling in front of me. "I need to know, it hurts so fucking much, Rosie."

She cupped my face and kept her eyes on mine. "We will help her. If she's this broken to make you fall like this, we will all help where we need to."

I looked up at Emmett and Edward, they both nodded and I sighed. "Em, how'd you do it?"

He knew what I was asking and let out a breath. "I kept coming at her after she calmed a bit. She wouldn't touch me and I had to prove I wasn't going to be Royce, Jazz. Does it feel like Rose?"

I glanced at Edward who was just as curious, back to Rosie. I just nodded and they all took in a breath. The guys helped me up and I let out a breath.

"It's stronger than Rosie, but kinda resembles also. It's hard to explain it really."

"If that girls has been hurt like I have, I will do anything I can to help her past it."

I smiled at Rosalie and then we headed in. The closer I got to class, the stronger the pain. I took a deep breath before opening the door and hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Is that so, Alice."

They both turned to look at me and I just stopped. The most beautiful girl I ever saw was sitting next to my sister. This must be her. I kept my eyes on her deep brown ones, getting lost in them. I did notice she was a little too skinny, like she only ate what was needed to barely survive and that reminded me of a few minutes ago. Alice coughed and I smiled at the redness that graced the angel's cheeks.

"Jasper, if a girl struck your fancy, she'd be with you. Besides, I wouldn't date the girls here either, too many STDs."

I smiled as the girl laughed, loving it already. I took my seat and turned to the girl.

"Jasper, as you know."

She smiled and held up some device thing. _"Bella."_

I furrowed my brow, and she replied on the thing again. "_My voice is messed up but I can hear just fine."_

"A'right, lovely." I smiled and looked up at the teacher entered.

I didn't pay on lick of attention as I was trying to figure out what happened to her. "Bella" suited her as she was hot as fuck. I could already picture her in ways I probably shouldn't and the need to make sure she wasn't hurt was trying my patience. When the bell rang, I watched as my sister and Bella left before following them out. I made my way through the halls to Art, thankful I had it with Edward since electives were combined to feel the class requirements. I had beat him to the room and took a seat at our normal table. I saw Jessica staring at me and trying to gain attention out of the corner of my eye and I sighed. I actually pretended to yawn as Edward came wandering in.

"So…"

I sighed as my head hit the table, at a human pace mind you. "She's fucking gorgeous. She told us she can hear fine, it's just her voice. I wanted to touch her so bad, but with what Sprite said this morning...it was hard."

I hear his paper hit the wood and his pencil scratching. "I bet. Pencil drawing today, Jasper. Teacher's watching."

I sigh and sit up, taking out my things. As we draw I tell him my assessment on her eating habits and he tells me they were thinking the same thing. Class was rather calming since drawing always had that effect on me. I drew a battle scene I remembered from my human time in the war; the teacher always liked my war drawings for some reason. We packed up and headed to lunch where I got to sit next to Bella. My hand was itching to touch her the whole time and by the time lunch was over, I found out she was in History with us. She sat next to Alice while I was next to Rose. The damn teacher tried to explain the evacuation of South Padre and got it wrong. I had to correct him and then he threatened detention if I didn't it again after Alice proved me right.

The girls went with Bella to her house and I let the guys take my truck. I needed the run anyway. They dropped me off just out of sight and I took off. I made it far enough in and started using the wood for a punching bag. Whoever hurt that beautiful girl was going to get a "Major ass whooping" as Peter calls it. My vampire side really wanted to seek revenge for our mate, but not knowing the whole story was stopping us. She may not even know who did it as the rumor was a break in. Some damn stranger that couldn't be found.

I finally calm down and lay on the wet surface, looking up at the sky. She was damaged, just as I. The only difference was I don't think she really has an outlet. I have Emmett and Edward, who let me spar when it gets to me, Peter when they can't help will come fight me. When I say fight, I mean full on with limbs coming off if need be. That's because he's been with me when I was at my worse and knows how to handle me, his mate also. I finally get up and run, following some hunch I had. I ended up at the back of a white house, but I felt what brought me here. It was the pain from school, my mate was in that house. I slowly crept, making sure it was fast enough that I couldn't be seen to make sure she was alright. I heard my phone beep and looked down.

_"She's fine, Charlie won't hurt her. You need to come home before she sees you and you scare her. 3 Sprite."_

I sigh and look at her through the window once more before heading home, hopefully to spar with one of my brothers.

_**Alright and Jasper's take on Bella! Thanks so much for all the reviews, favors, and follows! It's means a lot that you liked the first chapter enough. Please continue to leave a comment about the chapter, it makes me wanna update faster and smile to let me know how you liked it! Brianna**_


	3. AN

Just a head up guys that I am having to move now that I am out of school and so my internet may be cut off for a bit. I will be back up next month and writing so that when I get up and working again, I will have the full story for you! :)B


	4. Chapter 4

_**BELLA**_

I wake to the sun actually being in my face today and smile. Yesterday went so well at school and I actually can't wait to get there. Alice and Rose were some great girls, the boys too. I still didn't know what to make out of Jasper, but oh well. I get up and stretch as I make my way over to my closet to figure out what to wear. I pull down a yellow thermal and plain black tee for today. I throw them to my bed and then turn to pull out a pair of jeans and opt for some skinny's today. I pull them on over my undies, I haven't been able to sleep in pants since HE ripped the pair I had on when I hit puberty. Left a nasty bruise that night on my left thigh so no pants were easier and less hurtful.

I take my night shirt off and clasp my bra into place, picking up the thermal. I pull it over my head, the same with the tee and then find my brush. I pull my hair back again today, but in a high ponytail now that my last bruises aren't there anymore. The ones on my neck took months to heal because of the scar tissue that piled up with the bruising. I shrug in the mirror of the bathroom, taking out my toothbrush. I quickly brush my teeth and then head back to my room to make sure I have everything I need, noticing a blinking light on my phone. I slide my thumb to unlock it to see a message from Alice:

_We won't be there today because Uncle Carlisle takes us hiking and stuff when the sun's out since it's rare. Rose and I will try to come over after school if we get back in time. Don't let them get you down and let us know if we have to beat up anyone. Jasper says to tell you hi. -Alice_

I sigh, there went my good day, maybe Charlie would let me stay home. I shake my head, remembering my mother wanting me to start new. I couldn't do that if I hid when the only people to be nice weren't there. I couldn't let myself become dependent on them.

_"Alright, hope to see you later. Tell him I said hey."_

I lock my phone and head down to eat with Charlie before he takes me to school.

"Morning, Bella."

I smile and wave as I take a plate of the eggs and bacon he cooked for today. We eat in silence, of course, and I try to not be so anxious about school today. I rinse my plate when I'm finished and follow Charlie to the cruiser. He pulls up about a block away because he's trying to help me fit in. His words, not mine. I smile and give him a high five before getting out. Lame I know, and I will one day hug the man, I swear it. I walk the short distance up to the building and get into my first class before everyone else. I keep my head down, trying not to draw any attention to me.

"So like I wonder what's up with her?"

"The Cullen's aren't here today. Guess they already got sick of the lack of talking."

I close my eyes and drown out the kids coming in.

I recognized the voice from yesterday. Rose put them in their place and I smiled at the memory. I keep my head down and listen as the teacher goes on and on about a book I have read millions of times, _Wuthering Heights_. I loved that book. HE ripped my only copy a few years back, but I taped it the best I could. It was missing pages though, so as least I'd get to read the whole thing! I was so glad when class was over and quickly made my way to band. I played the drums since I was like three. It was a phase that my mom went through and I stuck with them. I sit in my space, which would usually be close to Alice, who played percussion as well. No one talked in this class though since there was a concert coming up. Lunch finally came and I took my lunch to a tree outside.

I kept feeling eyes on me though, but couldn't find anything when I looked around. I shake my head to rid it of thoughts, reminding myself HE isn't going to get me anymore, Renee made sure of that. I just wish she didn't leave me too. I heard the lunch bell and made my way in for History. I liked the blocked scheduling here, it meant we didn't have the same things every day. Band switched with Gym so that we only had it every other day and Art switched with study hall. History, English, Bio, these switched out some also. I tried to listen to another Civil War lecture, but I don't think the teacher likes this part of History. I may have to get Jasper to help me, he's at least interested in it.

It was finally time for the last class, Art. I used drawing as an outlet in my diary and so Charlie and I thought this class may help as well. The teacher was awesome and let us draw whatever popped in our heads. I looked around since I was first here and saw Jasper's work about the Civil War. They looked so freaking real, I may have to ask him about it. Edward, Alice's boyfriend, did a lot of music type drawings. He incorporated it into everyday situations which was really cool and unique. I sat down at a table in the back and watched as everyone piled into the room.

I pulled out my sketchbook that Charlie had gotten me and my pencils. We were to draw and use color for whatever emotion we wanted to try to bring out. I closed my eyes and let the pencil move like always. When I was done, I saw eyes. I smiled, they were sad ones. I studied the picture, knowing I never really had one theme, I just drew what popped up in a thought at any point of time. Blue, I had decided for the color of them. I pulled out my blue color pencil and began to color. I got the pupil the way I wanted and then pulled out my white and grey to accent the outer eye the way I wanted it. I used a black, wanting to make the upper and lower lashes thick and dark and then added drops of water to the top lashes for the tears. I added in some more grey and black to add depth to the picture and then put an I S in the lower corner for signature. I had finished with about five minutes and so I cleaned up my area and then took the picture to the teacher.

"Wow, this is really good, Bella. How long have you been drawing?"

I held up a finger and then typed, showing him my device. "Since I was 10."

He smiled and sit in on the desk. "Good job, you can leave if you want for the day."

I nod and slip my bag on. I carry my device in my hand as I head out to text Charlie. When I get outside I see a black mercedes with tinted windows. The front passenger window rolls down and it's Rose.

"We told Charlie we could get you."

I smile and scoot in behind them, noticing the clouds were back and it looked like rain. We make it to my house and we get out. I drop my bag by the door and take the device to charge, grabbing my pad on the way back down.

"So, how was school?" Alice asked as we sat for a movie.

I shrugged. _"Long and boring. Mr. Turner liked my drawing."_

"That's good. Um, we wanted to know if you wanted to stay over on Friday and go shopping? The boys are camping so it'd be just us girls." Rose asked.

I tilted my head in thought for a moment and smiled, nodding.

"Good."

We leaned back, no more talking as the movie started. I heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser as the moved stopped and sighed, I wasn't ready for them to leave.

"Hey girls."

"Hey, Charlie."

"Hey."

I just smiled and waved, having him my notepad asking about Friday.

He read it and looked at me, nodding with a smile. I jumped up and hugged him without thinking about it. I jumped back and my eyes got big as I looked at him. Rose mumbled something about food with Esme as they left, but I didn't really hear them.

After the door shut, Charlie smiled. "It's ok, Bella. I'm glad you trust me enough to hug me."

I smiled, feeling the tears in my eyes. He pulled me back to him and wrapped me up as I felt the tears leaving my eyes. I hadn't cried since I was 8, not really. I didn't even cry when I saw my mom, or when we buried her. My father held me for who knows how long for the first time since I got to see him again for the last six months before finally getting to come here. When I calmed down, he pulled back to look at me. "I love you kiddo. I won't let anything happen to you here."

I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes as he kissed my forehead and said something about pizza. I went upstairs and did what little reading I probably didn't need to do for English and then went to grab a slice or two when Charlie called for me that pizza was here. While eating, I watched a bit of the baseball game with him before heading up to take my shower. I did my routine and then climbed back into bed. I heard my phone sound and looked over to see a text. I opened it up, furrowing my brow as I didn't notice the number.

**"Hey, Bella. It's Jasper. Don't hate my sister, I made her give me your number. I hope you had a good day today and a good night's rest. See you in the morning"**

I smiled as I pushed reply. "_It's ok, tell her I'm not mad and I don't hate her. I am curious why you wanted it though."_

I hit send and laid there, part of me hoping he'd reply. When I heard the sound, my heart skipped just a bit. I opened the text and smiled.

**"All I can give you now as a because as I don't really know. I just don't wanna scare ya, lovely."**

_"For some reason, you don't. Don't worry, I'm not too sure on it either. I may need your help in history. I don't think Mr. Barnes liked the Civil War :)"_

**"LOL, sure just let me know. Get some sleep and I'll see ya in class."**

_"K, See you 2morrow."_

I put my phone down after making sure to save his number and roll over, sleep instantly claiming as I have a real smile for the first time in a long time.

**_Hey all, this is my only update for this story today! Thank you all for your patience and I am back up and running now that the internet is back up and I'm temporarily moved. Please continue to leave comments below to let me know what you think. I'm going to try to post a link to the eye that I described for Bella's drawing, if I get it I'll let you know! Till next time! :)B_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**JASPER**_

Today was the worst. I didn't get to see her and it just about did me in. It took Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett to keep me here. Alice even threatened to call Peter if I didn't sit still. I closed my phone with a smile after talking a bit with Bella. She was really something else, I just wish I could figure out what caused her such intense pain.

"Jasper, wanna hunt?" I hear Emmett from down the stairs.

"Yea, I'm comin'." I reply, getting off the couch in my study.

I walk down and follow my brother outside with Rose.

The other two couples usually wait till I'm gone for their nightly activities since Rose and Em just don't really give a shit if I can hear or feel them while they go at it. When we get into the middle of the trees, we all take off in different directions in search of our dinner. I find a grizzly and smirk, feeling up to the challenge they usually present. I sneak up and take it from behind, getting thrown off. It takes a good while after I get up at the first throw before I get him down, but I do and rip into his jugular. I throw him off when I'm done and look up to see my sister sitting there watching me. I cock my right eyebrow in question and she just smiles and pats the ground next to her. I'm over in a flash and she takes my hand. I know when she has something important to say because she does this and then looks out at the trees. I follow her gaze and see she's still watching Emmett about two miles away.

"I don't know what I would have done without him, Jasper."

I smile and pull her to me, "You're very strong Rosie, don't ever doubt yourself."

She pulls back and turns her face to look at me, "That's just it. Something happened today and Ali said I should be the one to tell you our theory."

I nod, silently telling her she can continue and she does.

"We think someone that Bella trusted hurt her. We don't think it was just some stranger, Jasper. When she gave her dad a hug today, she jumped back like she was waiting for the shoe to drop so to speak."

I nod and think on that, trying to calm my instincts. "So what, Charlie is doing whatever it is?"

She shook her head, "No, I think and so do Alice and Edward, that it was someone back in Arizona. I mean, think about it...Alice has visions of her since she's born, with Charlie. Has them till she turns eight and her mother remarried, only to have them again when a decision was made that changed her path to Forks. She gets here and can't talk while everyone knows the Chief's daughter hasn't been in contact for at least a decade, his ex-wife either."

I look over to see Emmett is now walking towards us, processing what my sister told me. It made sense, the person being close to her. I just couldn't imagine how anyone could want to hurt that beautiful creature like that, what would make someone so evil that they did that.

"I think she was raped, Jasper. That's why she doesn't talk. It took my Emmett before I really talked to anyone. I trusted Royce with everything I had, my future." Rose whispered, still holding onto my hand.

I could feel the calm slipping and I ripped my hand from Rosalie.

I took off before they could stop me and ended up at Bella's white house. I could hear the end of the baseball game, Seattle winning. I saw a tree next to a window and jumped it on the off chance that window belonged to Bella. When I saw her laying there, a small crinkle in her forehead, I sighed. She was safe. I sat back and watched her sleep just so I knew she was alright. Yes, I know it's creepy, but with what Rosalie told me, I needed to know she was here and not somewhere getting hurt. I watched as Charlie poke his head in to check on her and felt his worry and concern for his daughter, but also a bit of hope.

"Dear lord, please let the Cullens help heal her."

I heard him whisper and I sighed, knowing I needed to get down. I jumped down and noticed my brother and sister waiting for me at the foot of the tree.

"She's going to get better. We need to show her how much we care and want her. She's staying with Alice, Esme, and I tomorrow while Carlisle's on night shift and you guys are gone. You have her number, get to know her that way if you have to."

I nod and follow them home at a speed not known to man. I vamp it all the way upstairs and to the bathroom, not really wanting to talk. I was still going over the fact that Rosalie thinks my Bella, yes she's already mine as the mate thing is instant for us, was raped. I wash up and get out, wrapping a towel around my waist before making my way to the room. I slip on a pair of jeans and drop the towel as I decide what to wear.

"Show your arms, Jasper."

I turn to look at Alice, "Are you crazy? I don't wanna scare her, Sprite."

She smiled and fluttered the rest of the way in. "You wont. She does notice them, but it's a good thing. I'm not going to tell you why, but she won't be wearing a thermal today. You need to be calm and show her everyone gets over their past, not matter what. Rose is going to open up about Royce and Esme too. We're not really sure how, yet, but we want her to know not all men are like that."

I nod and she flutters back out.

I roll my eyes and pull down a Harley shirt to wear for the day. I slip it on and grab my biker boots; if I was going to show off my arms, may as well do the whole arm. I pull the boots on and then leave my hair down today, not even messing with a brush. The only one I wanted to impress wasn't anywhere capable of talking to me, let alone touching me any time soon. I make my way down the stairs and decide to ride my bike this morning before heading to school. I grab my helmet and get to the door when I see my loving midget of a sister standing in my way. "What?"

"You and I are getting Bella, no bike today."

"No bike, show my arms, any other orders?"

She smiles and grabs my helmet. "She will ride with you the next time you do if you just follow my orders, Jasper."

We study each other for a minute before I realize I really want her on that fucking piece of machinery outside in the garage. "Alright, which car?"

"Mine of course. You are going to let her in, that's when she'll see your arms and you'll see hers. We're skipping today."

I furrow my brow and let out a breath, "Oh, what the hell...lead the way."

She jumps up and down as I follow her out.

"Why are we even leaving this early, she needs food."

"I texted her about going to the diner, silly."

I stopped and just watched Alice open up the car like she just told me she wanted to eat the humans, all of them, just to piss off the fucking dogs down the road.

She turns and smiles, "You aren't eating, you just tell her you don't eat breakfast. I'm getting a coffee."

"A'right."

I slid into the little yellow porsche Edward got her for their anniversary and look out the window, not talking as we drive to Bella's. I don't even really know why I'm sulking, I get to see her outside of school. I just don't have a good feeling about this. We pull up behind the cruiser as Charlie and Bella walk out. Bella waves to her dad and I get out, lifting the seat for her to climb in. There's no way in hell I'd be able to fit back there anyway.

"Mornin' Chief." I call out.

"Jasper, right?"

I nod and he smiles, "Have a good trip. Bella, have fun with the girls."

She waves and finishes climbing in.

I just nod to her father and get in after she's settled. I close the door and put my belt on, laying my arm on the console to rest. Alice is telling Bella about the diner and so I lay my head back and close my eyes, just happy to be close to her. I jump when I feel fingers graze my arms and look down. Bella's fingers are tracing some of my scars. I slowly lift my eyes up to meet hers to see concern and worry in them.

"It's nothing, lovely." I stated to assure her and try to keep emotions off my face when she takes her jacket off and shows me her arm. The whole fucking thing was ate up with burns and what looked to be knife marks. I look at her. "Can I?"

She takes her eyes off mine and nods. I take my hand and wrap it around her wrist, my thumb tracing one of the burns. She quickly turns her head back to mine and I smile. Her other hand wraps around the wrist of the hand holding hers and repeats the motion on my arm. We don't notice where we are till Alice stops the car.

"Diner, food." She replies.

We nod and get out of the car.

We sit down and Alice orders a cappuccino while Bella orders some breakfast. I sit back and sigh, just trying to grasp that whoever did that to arms wasn't going to be living much longer. I feel a nudge and turn to see Bella pointing at her notepad. I looked down at it, _"How?"_

I sigh and run my hands through my hair, snapping to attention as I feel a small bit of lust from the girl next to me. Just a small bit mind you as the pain is still the strongest coming off her.

"I was with a girl named Maria while in Galveston. She got me into some pretty fucked up shit and I thought I was in love with her."

I saw her sigh and then she nodded. I took her pen from the paper and wrote. **"How?"**

She looked down and then back up at me. I didn't know if she'd tell me, but one could hope.

_"Not yet."_ was all she wrote.

I just nodded and sighed, taking the pen again. **"Maybe one day. One so pretty shouldn't go through things so badly."**

I smile as she blushes just a bit and shakes her head, continuing with the meal.

"Bella."

I pretend not to pay attention as Alice tells her that she convinced Charlie to let Bella skip and go with us to Port Angeles to the bookstore, the excuse was that my new book was in. This was true, but it was one I actually wrote. I was just glad that I used Hale, not Whitlock.

She nudged me again and I looked down at the paper. _"What book?"_

I smiled. "A book about Texas life during the Civil War. Nothing of interest to you, I'm sure. The Historian write a lot on that time and so I always pick up his new ones."

_"What else has he written?"_

I look at Alice who was grinning and then back to Bella. "About certain people, some who were great heros some who weren't. His brother writes also, so I have his as well. One writes about the South, the other the North. Slavery, and the presidents."

_"Can I look at your collection?"_

I grin and look at her. "You can take whatever you want, lovely."

She nodded and smiled as Alice went to pay and then we made our to the bookstore out of town.

**_And Jasper for tonight! It's so good to get these juices up and running, sadly though...I have a migraine so am crashing early since I have to work in the morning. Please remember to comment below and thanks to all of you that have reviewed, liked, and favored! I really enjoy all of you. Also, I posted a picture of Bella's drawing to my profile if you wanna see it. :)B_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**BELLA**_

The bookstore was a cute little outcove within the old part of the small town. Alice left me and her brother to the store while she went to some boutique that was next door. She had said she needed a new outfit or something, whatever. I walk through the rows of books, just looking, while Jasper checks on his book. I found myself in the classics, but sadly, they didn't have _Wuthering Heights._ Oh well, some day I will be able to own the whole thing again, I swear it. I think more on Charlie and the little step back I had the night before. It was the first time I had went to bed with thoughts of HIM coming in and foregoing the pajama pants since yesterday morning. Charlie has never given me the impression that I would need to do without them and so I was a bit worried as to what it meant. I made myself wear them last night though. I wanted to get through this, get over what happened to me. I was finally getting a few girl friends and maybe even a guy friend or two in the Cullen/Hale/Masen family and I didn't want to lose any of them, especially Jasper.

Seeing his arms today, all the scars, makes me wonder if he ended up in a situation I did and didn't know how to call out for help. He seems to be past it, though, as he shows them off on purpose. It's almost like he's proud of them or something. From the few times we have talked and hung out, he seems really carefree and happy, but now I wonder if it's a front. I mean, I have one. If I could talk, most probably wouldn't even know what happened to me. I smile and laugh, try out a sarcastic joke or two now and then. I turn the corner and find a book by the author Jasper and Alice told me about and pick it up. It was on a Major who went MIA during the Civil War and it was written by a Peter Whitlock. I couldn't remember which Whitlock Jasper liked the best, but did remember this one. The guy must be related to this lost soldier though, as they bore the same surname. I flip through the pages and stop when I reach a picture of Major Jasper Whitlock. He looked just like the Jasper I was in this store with.

"Hey, anything interesting?"

I jumped and closed the book, turning to the man I was just thinking about and shook my head.

I held up the book and watched his face as what little color it had drained. I furrowed my brows and he sighed. "Alright, I may know Peter and Jasper Whitlock. They are related because of my mother and so I buy their books. The Major was an uncle and I was always told I look like him."

I nodded, knowing where he and Rosalie were from, I understood this. I put the book under my arm and lead him to the counter where I bought it and then waited for him to purchase his. We walked out and Alice was waiting at her car to drive us back to their house. Jasper pulled the seat out and I climbed in, pulling my seatbelt on as he climbed into the front. I opened the book while they talked about the new outfit Alice bought for Edward. This Major was from the same area as Jasper and Rosalie and actually enlisted illegally. He was fascinating, and I was surprised to find out his family was one of the view who paid their slaves and gave them homes and good clothing as well as a lot of food.

"Hey, we're back."

I looked up to see a beautiful three-story home and knew my mouth was probably open. I closed it and marked my page, getting out with Jasper's help. He reached in and grabbed my jacket, only then did I realize I had my arms showing.

"Hey, they won't care, lovely."

I looked up at him and he smiled, carrying my jacket inside for me. I watched him go and tilted my head, wondering why he called me that.

"Aren't you coming?"

I nod and smile at Alice and follow them in.

"Bella, this is my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle." Alice stated, introducing me to her relatives.

I nod and they smile.

"It's a pleasure, but sadly I'm needed at the hospital. You girls have fun." Carlisle stated, giving Esme a kiss on the head and Alice one on the forehead, stopping to do the same to Rosalie on the way out the door.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you."

I turn and nod to Esme, smiling.

"Come on, you can put your bag in Jasper's study."

I nod and follow Alice up the stairs.

She gives me a tour on the way, Rosalie and Emmett's room was on the second floor with hers and Edward's. Jasper had the whole third floor while Esme and Carlisle had a suite on the first. After putting my things on his couch, amazed by his bookshelves, Alice showed me to the basement where they had a game room and a theatre set up for movies. Rosalie and Esme were already down there and had a snack bar set up, telling me to eat when ever I got hungry. We started first with some girl movies, Alice saying I needed much catching up to do as far as they go.

We watched The Notebook, Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (which reminded me a little of Alice), What a Girl Wants, and others. They were all good, don't get me wrong, some even made me laugh. Rosalie put in a drama where the girl was assaulted and I got up to leave. Esme came into the kitchen, where I was sitting.

"Bella, hun, you alright?"

I just nodded and kept my head down. I tried to blink out the tears when I saw a paper slide into my vision on the counter. "_You can talk to us."_

I smile and look up to see all three girls looking at me. I tilted my head and they all smiled at me, hoping I would trust them to tell them what they did wrong. I pick up the pencil and write "_It wasn't you three I promise."_

Esme pulled me to her a bit and smiled. "What was it, sweetie?"

I calmed a bit and looked at Rosalie. She had this understanding in her face, like she knew what I went through without having to say anything. Like she could read it. I didn't know if I liked it or not. I shrugged out of Esme and tried to leave the kitchen when I heard. "I was raped, y'know."

I stopped and turned to look at the blonde standing two feet from me.

She looked right at me and smiled. "His name was Royce and I was 15. I thought he hung the moon and he treated me like I was a princess. He was the star quarterback at our high school in Galveston. I was a cheerleader and well one night I stayed late at practice to wait on him for dinner. He and his buddies thought they needed to be fed another way. Jasper was working on an art piece and came out of the school, hearing my screams. He saw Royce's truck peel out and found me under the bleachers. No one believed me and that's why we moved. My dad, who was a doctor with Carlisle, asked to be transferred immediately because I tried to kill myself."

I stood there, watching the tears run down her beautiful face and could feel my own falling as well. She didn't break eye contact and neither did I, we just stood there.

"Bella."

I jumped and looked at Esme. "Carlisle is my love, but also my second husband. My first was abusive, physically and sexually. He caused me to miscarry to where I can't bare children and Carlisle was the doctor that saved my life. A year later, his sister died and I helped him get Alice and Emmett settled, that's when we fell in love."

I looked to Alice, waiting for her to tell me something similar, but she just shrugged. "With a brother the size of Emmett, do you really think guys would try anything and live?"

I nodded, agreeing with her, Emmett was one scary mother fucker. I slowly walked back to the counter where the piece of paper was and picked up the pencil again.

_"It was my step-father."_

Esme, who was closest, pulled me to her as a sob broke out, like really broke out. I stopped and looked at everyone in surprise. I made a sound, I had a noise come out of my body. It was so foreign, I really thought I'd never hear a sound like that from me. I collapsed in the floor and it was like the parting of the Red Sea and Moses leading the people, the flood gates opened wide and I just let go. Everything.

All three girls held me as I sobbed, holding onto Esme like my life depended on her for survival. I could hear their whispers of soothing, kind words. I calmed down enough and sit back, my legs growing tired. They too fell back a bit, Alice and Rosalie leaning against the cabinet in the floor. I took a deep breath.

"I...I...I was seven when my mom remarried."

I had to whisper the words as it hurt to make my throat work the way it hadn't all these years. Esme got up and got me a big glass of water for me, which I greedily drank, and she refilled for me before I continued.

"He made it a game and I had to be quiet, I guess that's how it all started. When I was eight, he took the one thing from me that should belong to a lover, not an abuser. That was also the age I uttered my last words till now. The abuse got worse after that and he had a doctor friend who would fix me up so my mother wouldn't know. This went on for a decade. Six months ago, I came home to my mom in the tub, dead. She killed herself after finding and reading my diary, my only outlet. She shot him in the head though before ending her life. Asked me to start over and to live with Charlie, who was a great man. HE convinced her Charlie was a piece of shit, a deadbeat dad, it what he called him."

I couldn't talk anymore, it hurt too much. The girls all crawled over to me and held me some more.

"He's gone, Bella. He isn't going to get you and we're going to help you. Emmett helped me out loads when we moved here." she laughed, "He didn't give up either. Didn't kiss me till I asked him why he wouldn't. He didn't wanna push me and wanted me to be absolutely sure I was ready for something like that because he didn't play around."

I looked at her and smiled, "I can't have what you do with Emmett, Rosalie. It's not in the cards for me, too fucked up."

"Oh no you're not, young lady."

We turned to look at Esme. "I was just like you, thinking I couldn't have anyone because of what my first husband did to me. Carlisle made me see differently. Even after I knew how he felt, I fought it so hard. I couldn't stay away from the kids though. He knew that, of course, and used it."

We all chuckle a bit and I sigh. "Those are great stories and I'm glad you both got your happy ending, but I just don't think I can. I can't even sleep in pajama pants on some nights because I think he's going to be there. I can't get close to men, you saw how hard it is with Charlie and he's my dad."

Alice nodded, "Yes, but I know you want to, Bella. You would have fought harder with Esme and Rose if you didn't want us to know. If you didn't want to get better."

I leaned back against the cabinet door I was in front of and thought of her words, Jasper's face coming to me for some reason. Did I want to get better? And so, for me, my dad, or the boy who seems to have some scars of his own? I felt my resolve and the girls smiled at me. Yes, I did want to get better. I wanted to have a life, be normal, but not for Charlie or some boy, for me. I wanted my life back and gosh darnit, I was going to get it.

_And the story has been told. Please let me know what you think about the stories. I do realize that Esme and Rosalie's are different, but please remember that Bella hasn't figured out what they are yet. As she spends more time with them, she will, but for now...they have to continue with the story they gave to the town. Thanks for all the reviews, favors, follows! I am glad y'all are liking it! :)B_


	7. Chapter 7

_**JASPER**_

We left as soon as Bella was settled, the guys telling me that the girls would take care of her and would call if needed. We drove my truck because it was four wheel drive and we like to off road when we camp out. Getting Edward in on this was a bit fun, Emmett especially loved it. Edward's parents were well off while Emmett lived in a small cabin outside of town near the woods. My family had a plantation, sadly with some slaves, but my pa always treated them well. Taught my brothers and I that men weren't to be beaten, but cherished...even the black folk. I only joined the Army because I believed in the view of the time, each state shoulda had the right to govern how it saw fit, not what the President and Congress thought was good for everyone.

They didn't live in the South and they wanted to take our only means of income from us...well, that was what we thought at the time. My Pa was too old to join and so I did, as the oldest it was my responsibility. I parked out in an area of Yosemite National Park and we hopped out, got our gear, and set up camp. We went all out, tents and everything just so that if humans came by they'd just think we were fellow campers. I set up the fire because I had more experience with controlling them then the other two while the set up the tent.

I smiled as my phone went off and "I'm The Only Hell Mama Ever Raised" blared out.

"Hey fucker." I answered.

_"Hey you, just checkin' in. Charlotte says hello."_ he chuckles.

I sit down on a log and sigh, "I'm doin' fine, Peter."

I hear him take a breath, _"Not likely, what was the tone fer, Jasper?"_

I ran my hand through my hair, _"Nothin' really. Just tryin' ta figure somethin' out."_

"what?"

I looked up at Edward and Emmett, who came back. "Tell him" was whispered by both and I sighed again. "I found my mate, Peter."

_"Well, than...why so fuckin' gloomy? She see yer sorry ass and say hell no."_

I smiled and pinched the bridge of my nose. "She's human and she's in a lot of pain. I don' like it."

He didn't say anything for a moment and the guys sit around me, waiting with me for support, I'm sure.

_"Human, ya say? The Major's mate is human, ain't that somethin'."_

I growled and he backed it up, _"Sorry, Jasper. What's wrong with her? Is she changin'?"_

I shook my head, "I don' havea fuckin' clue, Peter. She ain't changin' and it's drivin' me fuckin' nuts. Her arms are all burned up and scarred, almost worse than ours. She can't talk and just showed me her arms today. She did find yer book on me and bought it after I made up some lie about you bein' related and me bein' an uncle I look like. I don' like liein' to her, especially to her. It ain't right."

He was quiet for a moment, but I could hear some talking, so figured he was talking to Charly.

_"We're comin', Major. Charlotte wants ta help her."_

"A'right, but we're in Yosemite right now, so wait till tomorrow ta start headin' up. We'll be home than."

_"A'right and Jasper…she'll get through whatever she's goin' through. You of all people know how much a past can affect ya, we all do."_

He just hung up and I looked down at my phone.

A part of me felt relieved they were coming up to help, Charlotte especially as she had a degree in psych. I take in a big breath and get up, gathering up the wood my brothers found and put it in the hole I had dug waiting on them. We then sit for a bit, having hunted just yesterday because Alice told us to. I figured this trip was more for me now, than the abundance of wildlife that we could devour. We sat and talked, trying to figure out how to help Bella, when a pain shot right through me. I screamed and fell back off the log, it hit me that hard. Em and Edward were right there, helping me back up. I couldn't talk. My jaw was clenched from the amount of pain that hit me. It was so fucking raw and all I could do was tense my muscles, they wouldn't relax anyway. Em and Edward picked me up and laid me down on the ground, which helped a small bit, but it was hell. I hadn't felt this since leading newborns for Maria's spanish ass. I don't know how long it lasted, but when it was over, I was panting.

"You alright?" Edward asked, noticing my muscles relax.

I just nodded and they took my hands, helping me sit up. "I don't know what that was."

Edward's phone went off and he answered it, it was Alice.

Emmett and I heard her tell him that Bella had a breakthrough, but she didn't want us to know. She said that what happened to me was Bella letting go a lot of the pain with Rosie and Esme's help and I was grateful to both of those women. She told us the stories they told so we knew what part to play in them. He got off the phone and we all sit in silence. That was a lot of pain and I was kinda glad she finally set some out of her. We decided to just pack up and go home, I couldn't sit there anymore. Not with knowing my mate was the cause of the pain that shot to me. I had to know she was breathing. My brothers, bless the hell out of them, understood. We packed up in no time and Emmett drove us home, I still was a bit shaky from the pain. We arrived about 10 AM, wanting to make it look like it took us a long time to get home.

"Mornin', ladies." I commented, walking into the Kitchen.

They all said hello and Bella just waved, smiling around a bite of food. I smiled back to her and waved. "I'm going to shower."

As I turned, I felt a small bit of lust hit me, and I smiled to myself. At least she found me a bit attractive to have that at the thought of me in a shower. I went up to my floor and to my bath, which smelled like the girl downstairs.

"She used yours." I hear Esme from somewhere else and I sigh.

They were trying to kill me. I went in and turned the water on, stepping in and letting it warm up my body. I quickly made work in there because of it smelling like her, my libido was trying to overthrow me and say to hell with it. I couldn't do that, it'd scare the shit out of her, I'm sure. I walked back out with a towel wrapped around my waist, hearing a squeal as I opened the door. I quickly shut it and leaned my forehead to the other side. Bella was changing in my room, oh how my ladies wanted to kill me. I hear a chuckle from somewhere as I let out my annoyance at them not telling me she was in my room.

"I'm finished."

I throw the door open and see Bella standing where I saw her moments ago. "You talk?"

She blushed a bit and smiled, turning her head a bit. I wasn't having that. I walked to her and leaned my head down to get her to look at me. She looked up and I smiled. "I like that you talk, lovely."

She smiled, "Good because I do to."

I kept my eyes on hers and asked, "How?" I had whispered it just loud enough for her to hear, listening as my family left.

She blinked and I sighed, smelling the water tearing up her eye. "I talked to your sister and Esme, they told me their stories and this noise came out of me. It surprised all of us I think, but after that...it just came out."

I nodded and walked over to my closet, pulling out some jeans and slipping them on under my towel before it decided to fall and she got a show.

"Jasper."

I turned to look at her and smiled, "Yea?"

I could feel her emotions, conflicting. She wanted to ask something but didn't know how. I smile and walk back to her, pulling her to my couch, "What, Bella?"

"How did you get hurt?"

She had whispered back and I sighed, running a hand through my wet hair. It was more complicated than Rose and Esme because my scars were bites. Bites from fucking newborns for a fucking century. I didn't know how to tell her about my hell because I didn't wanna lie, not to her. "Maria, I told ya that, lovely."

She looked at me, "But I know there has to be more. What did she do? Are you like me and just good at hiding what you really feel? You have scars just like me and I know they can't just be on the outside."

I closed my eyes, she was already so intuned with me, just as I was with her and this was going to suck. I opened them when she grabbed my hand and looked into her brown ones. She was so beautiful, it wasn't funny.

"You can talk to me. I'm going to get better for myself, not anyone else. I deserve to get a life like Rose and Esme. They helped me see it last night and I think you need to. I think you put up a front for your family, especially your sister. She went through a lot with that guy in Texas, but you obviously did too."

She was good, but I think that had a lot to do with her own scars. I nod and look at her. "My story is complicated, Bella. I really don't know how to talk about it with you. My family does know what happened to me. They let me handle it and ya should know that yer tha first woman besides Maria to touch me that ain't my family. That says something, Bella. I'm not sure exactly what, but it does."

She nodded and smiled, "I don't touch men, haven't for a long time. Hell, I freaked giving my dad a hug, Jasper. This is a big step and you make me feel so...I don't know really, just something. I just wanna help you."

I smile, "Ya are, just believe ya are, Bella."

She sighed and got up, "Alice, Rose, and I are heading to Seattle. I'm stopping by my house though. I wanna talk to my dad!"

I could feel her excitement at getting to talk to him and I smiled, nodding in answer.

She leaned down and hugged me, turning to head out with my sisters. I leaned back on the couch. I'm so fucked. She's going to push, I just know it and I can't tell her anything. I knew my family was home, but I just stayed in my room. I spread my arms out and my hand hit a book. I looked over and saw the book that Bella bought. I picked it up and flipped through it, finding a piece of paper.

_"What is he? Jasper is just like this soldier. They don't eat food like me. They are different, and I don't know what that means. I love them already."_

That's all that was written. I took the book and put the paper back in it, letting Bella keep it. She was going to piece everything together. The longer she was around us, she would know. She wrote that she loved us already, and I knew it was true. The girls would help, Charly too when she got here.

"Jasper, let's play Halo while the girls are gone. Us against Carlisle and Edward. No gifts."

I chuckled at Emmett, my brother, always knowing how to cheer someone up.

"A'right, I'm comin'." I reply, getting up to play with my family and trying not to think about the girl that was already altering my entire existence.

_And Jasper, I didn't really know how to write this one and I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews! I have to work this afternoon so you got your chapter early! Please continue to leave me little notes as I love getting them. Thanks for the favors and follows also, it really means a lot to me :)B_


	8. Chapter 8

_**BELLA**_

I was worried about Jasper as I could tell he was conflicted to talk about his past. I get it as he knows nothing about mine and I know eventually he will...when I'm ready. I talked about it some more with Rosalie and Esme, who let me know to explore my emotions when it came to him. Rosalie let me know that if I was honest with her brother, he'd be one of the my loyal people to have on my side when I would truly need him to be. I took her advice and tried to talk to him about some things.

Seeing him in a towel just made my head dizzy and I didn't know what to think about it. I never, in my life, thought I'd like looking at a man's naked chest again...not after what happened. Alice pulled in to my driveway and I ran in to see my dad. I pulled the door open to see him getting ready to head out for fishing with his friends at the reservation.

"Bella, you ok?"

I ran to him and hugged him tight, wrapping my arms around his middle. He pulled me to him and I knew he was worried. I pulled back and looked at him and smiled.

"Hi dad."

I watched his eyes as the got bigger and the smile light up his face. "How?"

"Last night, I had a breakthrough with Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie and Esme, Alice's aunt, told me some about things they went through and it was a lot like me. The dam just broke. We all cried for a long time and I told them. I talked about it. It was very liberating!"

He pulled me back to him and kissed the top of my head, I could feel some tears drop on my head and I looked back up at him to see they were happy tears.

"Oh, Bella...I'm so glad to hear that, baby girl!"

I smile and hug him one more time before letting go. "I wanted to tell you right away. They are waiting in the car, but I just had to come tell you!"

"I'm glad you did, have fun."

He hugged me once more and then followed me out, locking the door.

I got back into the car and waved as Alice drove us off to a day of shopping. I didn't really like shopping, but I needed it. Charlie had given me some money, telling me that since Renee didn't let me see him, he didn't send money. He did however, put it into a fund for me for when I turned 18. He gave me 10 years worth of child support, so a couple 100 came with me and we left the rest in the fund he already had set up. I had a good sum since his support was 400 a month, it came to be about 50,000. He told me to buy what I wanted. Alice, Rose, and Esme convinced me to buy some tees and no thermals. They said if I faced my past, it'd be easier to overcome it. I agreed and Rosalie told me that's why Jasper does it. I figured if he could show off the ones people could see, I could too.

I did tell Alice that I didn't want dresses or skirts. My legs were just as bad and I needed baby steps. They agreed and so promised nothing above the knee. We went to a mall in Seattle and it was huge. I mean, Phoenix had malls, big ones, but since I never really went to them this one was huge. We went into Rue 21, Alice liked their denim stuff. We all walked in different directions, Rosalie going for the panties while Alice went to shoes, and Esme stayed with me. I looked through their jeans and tried a few different styles and like the curvy ones.

They gave me hips and a butt I didn't know I had. We also got some with rhinestones on the back pockets that I loved. I also got a new pair of skinnys and some boots. I didn't like any of the shirts, even though I did try some on. They weren't me and part of this was finding stuff I liked, not just stuff. We went into Charlotte Russe where I found some tops that I really liked. Alice got me to try on some others, saying "trust me". I pull on the first one and look at myself. I don't look like Bella, I look different. The shirt was a tee with a sleeve that ended at my elbow. I really liked it. I came out and showed the girls.

"Oooo, I like that one." Rosalie commented.

"Me too."

They smile and I tried on the others, while the girls did also. I bought a couple more girly tops here, but none that showed my navel. That was a step I just wasn't ready for.

"Where to next?" Alice asks as we leave the store.

"Food?" I reply.

I see the look on their faces and smile, "I already figured out you don't, but I need to. I'm famished."

They all tried to hide the surprise, but let it go and we went to find me a snack. I just picked up a pretzel at Aunt Anne's and a water, heading to Hot Topic. I hadn't heard of this store, but loved it. They had band tees, movie tees, and I felt like I was in heaven. I pulled out some _Alice in Wonderland_ shirts and some with The Beatles and The Rolling Stones on them. I didn't even have to try those on because I knew they fit. Alice bought some corset thing and Esma blushed when she said it was for later. I'm sure I did also.

"Do you need some knew under things, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Sure, but nothing like they do apparently. I just need the basic."

"Victoria's Secret it is." Alice stated, looking like Christmas just came.

"It's her favorite." Rosalie whispered and I giggle.

We walk in and they were having a sale, well as much of one as I'm sure they could. I picked out 5 pairs of the PINK brand since they were 5 for 25. The bras were on sale also, so I got three of those.

"I think she bought the whole store." I whisper to Esme and Rosalie, who both chuckle as we pay and leave.

"I'm beat, ladies."

They nod agreeing that we should leave. As we're heading back to our car, I see a converse store. I have no clue how I missed it, but I did.

"Can we go there? I could use a pair."

"Sure, hun." Esme stated.

They followed me in and I went straight to my size, trying to figure out which ones I wanted. I decided on a low top pair that was purple with black laces. I picked them up and then headed towards the front. I found a pair of black flats also, not knowing they actually had those, I picked some up. (AN: I don't think they do really, but in here they do :)) I then followed the ladies out and we talked all the way to the car. It was a great day. Charlie had called to say he got called in for the night shift because the deputy was sick and Esme offered for me to stay again. Charlie said that was fine and we hung up.

"I don't have any more pajamas." I state as we pull into the town of Forks.

"Relax, Jasper may have some, or the other guys. You can use theirs. I love Emmett's sweat pants, guys stuff is more comfy anyway." Rosalie states as we pull in.

Esme gets the guys to get our things and tells Jasper to put mine in his room. I blush because we're not together.

"It's a'right, lovely. I have the bigger area." he replied when he caught my blush, making me redder.

I head in and grab my little pink bag and Jasper gives me a pair of his sweats while I grab one of my shirts from Hot Topic. I quickly take a shower and then pull my clothes on after I dry off. I pull my hair in a band and then head back downstairs for some food.

"Y'know you don't have to cook for me, Esme."

"Oh, hush. I wanna know what you meant earlier by the way."

I sit down in front of the plate on the bar and sighed. "Where's everyone?"

"Eating."

I furrowed my brow and shrugged. "I noticed you didn't eat last night and no one eats at school. I may have issues, but I am also observant. It's only been two days, but I did notice...right off."

Esme leaned forward, "We don't eat what you eat is true, but we can't really talk about it either. Just know you're safe and we won't hurt you. Jasper wouldn't let it happen."

"Why?" I ask totally confused.

She smiled, "Just a hunch, hun."

She then went back to cleaning up the dishes she used, putting leftovers up for me if I wanted them later. I finished eating and went back up to Jasper's room for my book. I had found it right where I left it and picked it up, my paper falling out.

_"When you figure it out, come find me."_ was written under it.

I knew it was Jasper, but what did I need to figure out. I got up and looked around the room, trying to figure the man out. Esme has some hunch that he'd protect me no matter what and I had some need to know why. I found the section of books that his cousins wrote and pick up one by Jasper, which was funny. Why would they both be named after the same uncle? I look at the back to see if the author had a picture and drop the book. It was Jasper, my Jasper...wait, my? I pick it back up and study the picture, not really understanding. I run my finger over the photo, the hair, the eyes, the same facial expression when he smiles…

"Bella?"

I turn to see him looking at me and just stare.

He looks down and sees what I'm holding and then back up to me. I walk to my book, not talking to him, and pick it up. I look for the picture of the Major in his uniform, smiling. I study that picture with the one on the book I just found and then at Jasper in the doorway. He's just looking at me with worry, like I'm going to bolt at any moment. I keep studying all three pictures and then see the paper. _"When you figure it out, come find me"_ what did that mean? He stayed quiet and continued standing where he was, letting me process it. They don't eat, well they do, but not food. They can't talk about it, so it can't be known. What though? What can't I know?

I start going over all the observations in my head. The cold feel of their skin, the way their eyes are all just a bit off, but still mostly the same. That can't happen if they aren't blood related, not that color. Jasper not being able to tell me his story about his scars, the fact he's hiding things. I pull out my phone and look at it. I open my internet tab and just stare at Google. I looked up cold living body for web and came up with the usual, circulation problems and the like. If they didn't eat food, were they even human? I then decided to look up cold supernatural people, just to see how far out there this could be. I'm starting to think I'm crazy and in a nut house. "Cold Ones" popped up as a legend of the Quileutes that Charlie hangs out with and I clicked on it. I read the story and studied the pictures.

Cold bodies, undead, very strong, vampire. I dropped my phone and the books. I just sat there. Vampire, really. I looked up at Jasper, he was still looking at me, struggling to keep still.

"Where's your bed?" I asked.

"Don't sleep." he muttered.

I got up and walked over to him. "What happened to Rose, was it real?"

"Yes and no." he whispered.

Yes and no, what kind of answer was that? He must have sense my confusion because he elaborated. "Not like she told you, but it did happen."

I went back to my phone and picked it up, the books too. I walked back over to him and held both pictures to him. "This is you." I didn't need to ask.

He nodded and I could feel the anxiety stir in me. "What are your scars?"

"Bites, lots and lots of bites." he answered.

I dropped the books and my phone again, picking up his arm. I brought it closer to my face to inspect it. They were tiny bite marks, overlapping all the way up his arms. I looked back at him.

"You're real."

He nodded and then he grabbed me as I fainted.

_And Bella, sadly I have to get ready for lunch and work, but I hope you like this one! Thanks as always for reviews, favors, and follows! I really wanna know what you think, so please continue with the comments! Till I can write the next one :)B_


End file.
